


Off the Chart

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither the TARDIS nor the Doctor fit neatly into categories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Chart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaBorozon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBorozon/gifts).



> Originally written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge 'Unidentified Object', posted [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/382833.html)

Peculiar, remarkable sights are not so common on Flane as to go unnoticed, and there are those who make it their business to catalog, quantify, and generally make note of individual instances as well as trends of practically any phenomena one might think of. Clouds, waves, stars and the movements thereof, wandering, fixed, stately or swift. The mobile, metallic plants, the jewel-eyed insects, all manner of animal: each has their observers.

A whirling collection of rectangles and indigo - that was unexpected and a puzzlement, but the song it made was welcome, even in its strangeness, likewise the storm it held.


End file.
